Details
by Leper Gnome
Summary: There'll just be a big explanation thing inside... if you read it. 8P Rating is for freedom!


Hi all! This, obviously, is my first fic(coughdrabblecough)here in the Looney Tunes section. And it's about Space Jam! I absolutely love that movie, because, with me, it's rare for there to be a movie that I don't grow bored of after seeing the first few times. I quite literally watch Space Jam at least once a day. obsession Anyway, about the fic. This has one of my three fancharacters for Space Jam in it, and also a bit of my other two. I can't really make an intro fic for her or my other fanchars, so I'll probably set up a description for them all in my profile when I feel like it. Anyway, this takes place during the big game, I guess, and the kinda-pairing in this is my fanchar(of course)with one of the Monstars/aliens… maybe you can guess which one. But I'll give you a hint about my fanchar that you can tie in with a 'hint' in the fic that could help you: this fanchar's a dachshund. You know, a wiener dog. xP So I think she'd be a little short, maybe a tad shorter than Daffy…? Anyway, that should help a bit…. On to the drabble!! 8D

**Details**

She notices certain things…. Things about him.

And, to say the very least, she hates it. Because she has a strong feeling she shouldn't. She _really_ shouldn't.

If she was anything, she was observant. She always had been. She always had to be, really, considering the nutty, almost-dangerous city she lived in. One had to be on constant guard, lest a safe or piano fall on them, or they fall into an uncovered sewer. Unfortunately, that kind of thing could happen often in the world of the Looney Tunes, so she had to, _has_ to, be on constant guard. Some call it paranoid.

_He_ calls it paranoid. And for a while, she's mad about that, because he…well, he barely knows her! He can't just say something like that when he's barely known of her existence for a day and a half!... But then, at halftime, in the Toon Squad's locker room, she pauses for thought about her own accusation, half-listening to Mr. Jordan's pep talk(but that could be excused; some of the team wasn't listening at all). She can't help but think that he was right, after considering the 'nice' meaning of paranoid. Over-observant. She thinks some more. And she realizes that she _is_ over-observant, because she had actually stopped to listen to the comment he had thrown over his shoulder, and, worse, she had really taken time to brood over it, get angry. Under normal circumstances, that would hardly be over-observant; it would be normal to get angry over such a comment. But these weren't normal circumstances, were they? No, not really. All the Looney Tunes were in danger of being enslaved by these aliens, these_ monsters_, and they shouldn't take into consideration what the aliens say, since they know(well, she knows, anyway)that they're trying to intimidate them, trying to push their buttons. She, at least, had taken the all the other Monstars' passes at getting on _her_ nerves with a grain of salt, but if it was just him that could actually get to her… that was bad. That was _so_ bad. And she realized right away that she was, you know, noticing him. And I mean _noticing_. Not just 'I know you exist, but that's pretty much it', but 'I'm actually taking time to pay attention to you. That's sad, huh?'

Then, as much as she wished she hadn't, she started thinking about exactly what she noticed about him. Things that, chances were, no one else noticed.

He walked with a slight confident bounce in his step. After all, who wouldn't strut around like they were number one when they were about to win a game against some weird furry things and maybe prove themselves to their boss? But the other four… well, one just walked, probably trying to focus on where he was going, but the other three really played big shots, slapping each other fives and giving each other noogies. But with him, he just lightly went up on the balls of his feet for a spilt second with every step(yet he did occasionally share a belly bounce or high five with one of his teammates). She wasn't sure why, exactly, when she knew that he knew his team was winning. Why not milk it? She probably would. Everyone else probably would(except maybe Mr. Jordan)…. And everyone else probably _wouldn't_ notice the way he walked, she thought. She shuddered visibly, knowing how weird that would be if they ever knew what she noticed about him…. If _anyone_ knew what she noticed about him.

Moving on.

He _really_ liked his new size. Well, all of them did, considering how much shorter they had previously been and the power their sizes now gave them. But he loved his new size a lot. She could tell. He actually rubbed it in _her_ face specifically, for some reason. Maybe because she was a girl…. Maybe because she was the shortest girl on the team. That was more likely. The few times he had talked to her with his new height, he would bend down to her level with a smirk on his face. When he wouldn't do that, he would raise his voice slightly, asking if she could hear him 'all the way down there'. She would glare at him each time, and his grin would widen. He probably wanted to get a rise out of her. And, of course, he did. Once he had actually said she was too easy, to distract her from the game. Of course, she could use that fact that he was talking to her to her advantage, and she did, providing a bit of banter to distract _him_. They'd quarreled for a bit until they'd barely even known what was happening in the game, and he got smacked in the face with the ball. She'd grinned and threw a comment over her shoulder, and he'd shot one back, loud enough for one of her nearby teammates, Lola, to hear. "You know, I think he _likes_ you," she'd said easily, with a mischievous grin. A small, embarrassing squeak came out from the back of her throat, and he'd just walked back where the action was in the game, shoulders stiff, ears wilted in embarrassment…. Of course, only she, out of everyone, even his teammates, had notices those details about his stance. But he'd quickly gotten back into the game, pushing the thought to the back of his head.

She sighed, which wasn't out of place in the state the team was in. Annie, whose shoulders he was perched on, glanced up at her with a reassuring but small smile, then returned her attention to Mr. Jordan. She didn't know. And the dachshund on her shoulders knew that she _couldn't_ know. If she told Annie, the Siamese cat would go 'Awwwwww!!' for four minutes, then run around, telling everyone, except him. Maybe. The happy-go-lucky cat couldn't keep a secret at all. Well, not like there was much of a secret to keep. She wasn't sure if she… liked him like that yet; in fact, she kept it firmly in her head that she had a deep, deep disliking for him, he annoyed her so much. But she knew how Annie would take the fact that she noticed so much about him specifically that she, you know, _liked_ him. And the effects of that going around would be disastrous, if anything. That's why she tells no one. She just tries to keep to herself as she notices him.

But she no longer has time to think as she realizes that everyone's attention has been turned to a bottle labeled 'Micheal's Secret Stuff', obviously in Bugs' handwriting. She doesn't know what's going on, but the bottle falls into her paws and she stares at it. "Go on, PJ," Annie says encouragingly, "drink it!" She shrugs and takes a small sip, then Annie takes it, takes a sip, and passes it to her brother sitting next to her. It tastes like normal water, but everyone's talking about how energized they feel, so she'll just go along with it. The team's huddling together, so she slips off of Annie's shoulders and joins them. Hands in, and then they all leave the locker room, and the crowd cheers loudly as they come out onto the court. The Monstars are already on the court, and she's staring at him.

Again.

He catches her at it from across the court, then smirks and wiggles his fingers in a sardonic wave hello. Her eyes widen for a second, then go back to the normal half-lidded state as she looks away. She knows that if she had looked any longer, she would have noticed something else. Another detail. But the second half begins and Mr. Jordan has her guard 'the one with the big mouth', she knows who he means and knows that she'd have to live with that… but, in some demented way, that was fine with her.

**Termino**

So, did anyone like it? 8D I have a feeling that reviewers will probably know which Monstar I'm talking about, but whatever. I liked doing this. xP So, comments, question, constructive criticism, guesses and anything else are accepted… if you review. plead


End file.
